Various types of gaming machines have been developed to provide electronic versions or variations on the casino game known as Keno. U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,076 issued to Komori incorporates a video display and a light pen to select the numbered Keno squares. A display device for illustrating the progress of the selection of random numbers in a given game is included.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,024 issued to Simunek, also includes a video display for the Keno game board and further includes slot-machine type "reels" that replace certain numbers on the game board that spin and offer the possibility of additional payouts based on the result of the final position of the spinning reels. U.S. Pat. No. 5,651, 735, issued to Baba provide an electronic means to play a variant Keno game in which a first selection of random Keno balls for a first comparison to the balls selected by the player are followed by a second selection of random Keno balls from those not previously randomly selected. The scores from both rounds are added to determine the player's payout. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,480 issued to Bolan discloses a handheld electronic device capable of storing a number of Bingo cards for use during play with letter/number combinations selected during play of the game being manually entered through the devices keyboard. Such a device could be adapted to the game of Keno. U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,895 issued to Pressman et aL is a concealed pattern detection game employing a rectangular display screen and pen-like indicating device for attempting to deduce the concealed pattern. The object is to follow the hidden pattern with the pen device. A similar device could be adapted to selecting square or numbers in a Keno-type game.
While other variations exist, the above-described designs for Keno-type gaming machines are typical of those encountered in the prior art. It is an objective of the present invention to provide for a new and entertaining variant on the Keno game. It is a further objective to provide this game in a format that is fast and easy to play while holding the interest of the player. It is a still further objective of the invention to provide the above-described capabilities in an inexpensive and durable device that is capable of extended duty cycles and that may be easily repaired and maintained. It is yet a further objective to provide a variety of different games and payouts using the same device.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.